Unforgivable Sinner
by 23ugottaluvit
Summary: It's a one-shot song-fic but about 2 chapters long, maybe more. Roxas has always been living peacefully with his gang but strange things starts happening and he's more curious than a cat. Please R&R! WARNING: SPOILERS FOR PEOPLE WHO HASN'T PLAYED KH2.
1. Too bad, curiosity did not kill me

**Author's Note: I know, I know! Why don't I focus on my stories now rather than writing one-shots? I've been hearing this song since I was in kindergarten or somewhere around there and I really loved it, which I still do. Most of the scenes that inspired me were from Kingdom Hearts 2 during the first stages where you play as Roxas. I'm just re-writing the scenes and making it my own way.**

**LINK TO THE MUSIC VIDEO(PUT IT BEHIND THE .COM IN YOUTUBE):/watch?v=u-92U99b5lM&feature=related**

**Warning: Don't read this story if you haven't play Kingdom Hearts 2. It'll be a spoiler, sorry. Some of the scenes from the games itself will be in here.**

**Stoopid Disclaimer: I don't own KH2, the song or Lene Marlin. I'm straight & she's a girl. xD**

* * *

Normal Text – Roxas' POV  
_Italic Text – Probably the lyrics of the songs_

Prologue

I woke up and sat up straight. Another dream of him, again. I went to look at my calendar as I **had **always keep track of time. It was the last week of summer. School's almost coming. I also despise the fact that time flies so fast, especially when you're having fun. That's not the only thing that's bothering me lately.

It's also that I'm having these weird dreams, lately. Secondly, I've been meeting strange and interesting people the whole week. Those 'Nobodies' weren't interesting, they were annoying. The interesting person was… her.

**(A/N: & this is where it starts getting good. xD)**

* * *

I walked over to the 'Usual Spot' to meet up with the gang. As per normal, I was thinking hard and my hands were dug in my pockets. I was looking down when I was walking and when my head faced up, I hit the wall. I winced and rubbed my face. **Ding! Dong!** The town clock rang. I hurried over to my friends. Time? I truly hate time right now!

_Kinda lose your sense of time  
_'_Cause the days don't matter more_

At last, I reached my destination but Hayner got up and left. He was fuming red and glared at me with a 'you-kept-us-waiting-for-so-long stare'. I sat down next to Olette and kept my head low. If it weren't for Pence's comfortable words and Olette's wonderful rub on my back, I could actually just burst into tears. Deep inside, I felt a mixture of feelings. I didn't what or how to feel.

_All the feelings that you hide  
__Gonna tear you up inside_

I faced upwards. And my eyes fell on Olette's face, which was looking somewhere else. Even if she seemed at peace, Olette was worried sick. She had eye bags, that were almost as similar to mine, and she was yawning now and then. And Pence, well, he's just confused. An arrow of guilt struck at my heart. Hayner was right. I was totally keeping secrets from them. It's just that, I don't want to drag them into my mess. I just hope they could understand.

_You hope she knows you tried  
_

We spoke a little bit. It lasted for ten minutes, though. After that, we bid farewell to each other. I recalled about today. My hair was really sticky and I was sweating like it was 100°C around the area when I woke up in my room. I had discovered about a peculiar weapon that comes into my hand whenever I'm fighting. It was a big Keyblade and I could finally hit those creatures, in silver jumpsuits, with it.

Just when I thought things couldn't get worst, they appeared right in front of me. Luckily, I ducked its hit just in time. I was surrounded and there was no way I could escape. I picked up a stick and get into my battle stance.

_Follows you around all day  
__And you wake up soaking wet_

There was one huge problem, though. I have no idea how to 'obtain' the keyblade. At that moment, all I could do was duck and dodge their every move. "Ouch!" I shrieked as one of them had twisted and kicked in my direction. In result, it hit me on my back. I still have stamina to survive this battle. Where's that freaking keyblade when you need it?!

_'Cause between this world and eternity  
__There is a face you hope to see, yeah_

"Roxas, behind you!" A feminine voiced shouted.

I turned behind and shielded myself with the stick. It was almost like the time had decreased its speed and I know that stick wouldn't work. Is this really the end? I don't know. I closed my ears tight and gritted my teeth. I felt a little touch from the creature and I knew this is it.

_You know where you have sent her  
__You should know where you are_

Suddenly, I felt its touch shifting away and something replaced the stick in my hands. I opened my eyes and gasped as the object on my hand was the keyblade similar to the one that appeared a few days ago. Time went back to normal speed again. I saw a figure standing at the top of the house that was a little farther away from where I was standing. I could hardly recognize the face or body. I stopped day dreaming and began the fight but, I really wanted to find out who the person is. I tried bringing the 'Nobodies' nearer to me by running away from them and going to the person's direction.

_You're trying to ease off  
__But you know you won't get far_

My back was facing the direction of my destination as I knew I had to handle these ghouls or ghosts that just wouldn't give up. My weapon was caught in an interlock with one of the 'Dusk's' hands. I struggled to keep my balance as more of its comrades were approaching me. My head turned around and I realized that the figure had disappeared. I really didn't want to lose my objective. So, I kicked at my opponent's body and it ended up hitting all its other teammates. I searched around frantically and spotted the mysterious person right on top on another building just one block away from mine.

_And now she's up there, sings like an angel  
__But you can't hear those words_

It was, then, I figured out that 'it' was a girl. She had blond hair and she was wearing a small, white dress. Her blue eyes were staring at my blue ones and she was day dreaming too. All of a sudden, she gasped and turned and ran away.

"Wait!" I demanded but she didn't stop. I climbed up further more and jumped from one building to another. That could have killed me but I couldn't care more. Damn! She was out of my sight again. I heard footsteps running and followed the direction of it. Very soon, I saw her running up the hill that leads to the garage, which is used to put big items inside. "Hey!"

_And now she's up there, sings like an angel  
__Unforgivable sinner_

I stopped running as I knew I couldn't catch up with her. An Olympic runner? Nah, no such people here are one, unless, she's a new comer. She might have just shifted in. I saw her starting from yesterday but it just a glance and before I knew it, she was gone.

I was breathless and speechless at the same time. If this was a game and if I were the main character or something close, it would be cool. Maybe. I spun around and lifted my oh-so-heavy feet to take a step. When it landed to the ground, I felt my knees giving up and my eyes closing. I drifted away as I fell to the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

**No, it's not over YET! So, what do you think? Should I continue? I need your reviews, you know? Please & thank you! x)  
_And now she's up there, sings like an angel  
Unforgivable Sinner_**


	2. Let's Struggle I'm Naminé

**Author's Note: Wee Hee ~ !! Here it is, not exactly the last chappie. There's more but probably, I'm not SURE!!!! Yea, and-**

Look, little lady, we don't wanna hear your stinking note. We want the story, for crying out loud!

**Hm! Fine! If anyone would like to-**

Out-of-no-where Disclaimer: Alisha doesn't own anything except for an 'Audrey Hepburn' poster. Oh, wait, her sister **owns **it. Not her.

**Why am I being cut off?! x(**

**

* * *

**Normal Text – Roxas' POV  
_Italic Text – Probably the lyrics of the songs

* * *

_

"To find is to lose and to lose is to find…" "The most important person isn't me…" "Don't cry…" "I'll be back…"

"Huff… Huff… Huff…" I tried to catch my breath. My hair was so sticky that I felt liquid sliding down from my face. How did I end up on my bed? I was getting deeper and deeper into knowing something and someone… but who? And for what reason? My mind has been occupied with those dreams, lately, and that girl. Why can't they all just leave me alone?! Except for the girl, I don't mind her, though.

I shook my head, violently. What am I thinking?! I'm thinking too much! I stood up and went to my calendar, avoiding all the clothes lying around my messy room. Today's the day! It's the day of the Struggle Match! How could I forget?! I took a quick bath and got ready for the day. I dashed to the Sand Pit as fast as I could.

_You've been walking around in tears  
__No answers are there to get_

"Here we have the final four combatants who made their way past the preliminaries of the struggle battles! Let's give 'em a round of applause, folks!" I reached just in time. "Hayner! Roxas!" Pence and Olette was screaming their voice out and it was deafening but I couldn't be any happier. There was a pinch of guilt in my heart, though.

I picked up the Struggle sword-thing and stared at the opponent in front of me. It was none other than Hayner, who was frowning and already in a battle stance. "Let's Struggle!" I kept still and I didn't move. I wasn't even holding the weapon properly.

_You won't ever be the same  
__Someone cries and you're to blame_

"Yo! You not up for this or what?! Bring it on!" The blond-haired boy pointed his weapon at me.

"I-I'm sorry. Yesterday-"

"Bussssssssssssh!" My sentence was cut off by the surprise attack my best friend gave me. I gave him a questioning look in reply and got into a battle stance.

"You're ticked off about something!" I **struggled** to dodge his swings. "You've been keeping secrets from us!" He continued, "And you've been making Olette worried sick." I rose from the ground and an arrow of guilt struck through my heart.

_Struggling with a fight inside  
__Sorrow, you'll defeat_

"Thanks, Hayner." I, then, gave him swing on his left arm causing him to fly and hit the ground. "And time's up! What's the final score?"

I helped the spiky-haired boy and he wasn't sulking anymore. "And the winner is… Roxas!" Hayner's jaw dropped and Olette was jumping around crazily while Pence hesitantly gave his lunch to her. "Those two must have bet on our match…" Both of us sweat-dropped at our best friends. Then, a figure caught my sight. It's that girl! Why does she always appear?

Without realizing it, time had stopped and I ran to the girl. I want to know what's going on and what was wrong with me. She might know as she seemed mysterious like those silver-jumpsuit morons. I guess she was unaware that I was near her so she turned around to escape. Too late! I already grip her hand but she resisted.

"Wait!" I begged her and let go of her hand. She turned around and my eyes met with two sky-blue ones. They were beautiful just like the female herself. "Roxas…" Her voice was like a ring of a bell. How does she know my name?

_The picture you see, it won't disappear  
__Not unpleasant dreams or the voice you hear_

"Who are you?" I managed to spat out. "My name is Naminé and I'm a witch with power over Sora and those around him." She continued, with a more melancholy tune, "Magic, you say… I wish I could use it for something good." I looked at her with sympathy. "You can try to." She just shook her head in reply. I decided to change the subject as I was curious not only about her but about myself, as well.

"Well… You seem to know a lot about me…" I rubbed the back of my neck and I looked away while trying to hide the hint of pink on my cheeks. But I think she saw me blushing as she was giggling. That's when I discovered that she was no where near me anymore. Crap! I swear that she's a marathon runner.

_You know where you've sent her  
__You should know where you are_

"Naminé!"

To make matters worse, those idoits showed up. My weapon changed into a keyblade, as expected.

"Again?! Argh!" I just pushed them al the way to the side and she was already out of my sight.

"Aaaah!" I shouted at the top of my voice. Then, I started hearing high-pitch sound. In result, it gave me a damn migraine! I held my head with my hands.

_You're trying to ease off  
__But you know you won't get far_

I shook around violently and bang my fists against the walls. I looked up at the buildings and she was staring at me. I breathed heavily and stared right at her, back.

_And now she's up there, sings like an angel_

Her mouth started moving and I concentrated on her. She became shook. Why? Then, she mouthed stuffs. If I'm not wrong, she mouthed 'I'm sorry'. At that moment, I felt like crying.

_But you can't hear those words_

"Roxas!" I looked around and saw Hayner and the gang running towards me. "Look, dude! You won." Hayner gave me a weird look as I took the trophy in my hands, carefully. I carried up the trophy to sky and the gems on the trophy reflected a luminous light. Then, I spotted a familiar blonde girl near the shophouses.

_And now, she's up there, sing's like an angel_

Suddenly, everything became dark. "What's wrong with you, man?" I brought my helmet up as Hayner had pushed it down. I focused my sight back on Naminé.

"It's nothing." I sighed as the mysterious female was gone. It's kind of funny that my headache disappeared right when I saw her. But, what's going on?

_Unforgivable sinner_

_

* * *

_

**I am so effing sowie. I abandoned this story! X_X How could I?! Oh, please forgive me, guys. I realized this chappie's kinda loooong. Just R&R, please? =X**


End file.
